


Gone

by Clara_HxH



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_HxH/pseuds/Clara_HxH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Ortho siblings' plan wasn't stopped by Killua's quick thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Killua lay on the floor, his breathing heavy as his eyes travelled down his body. He was a mess, a disgrace... Darts were flying into his skin, and fire was spreading through his body, red hot, burning fire coursing through his veins and igniting his senses. He had nothing. He had been defeated. Was this the end for him? Did he have nothing left?

Probably.

The fact that he was able to count down toward his death wasn't really a problem. At least he'd be prepared... He was about to leave the world and everyone he knew behind. But he didn't really care. They could live without him easily, it wasn't like he mattered or anything. He had stopped trying to avoid the attacks long ago, realising there was no way to. He'd made up his mind when he realised that this trap was inescapable... He was facing death with no way out. And he would embrace it with open arms. He was never going to back down from the terrors he faced, not eve-

Gon. Gon would miss him.

Idiot! He was leaving Gon? Gon wouldn't recover from this... He didn't take things like death lightly, damnit! He couldn't leave him in this state! Killua's eyes widened, his switch turning as his pupils dilated. His frantic limbs fought to get out of the trap he was caught in, blood spattering against the pillar behind it as he was tossed around by the sharp points penetrating his skin. Thrashing around the death trap, he panicked; the only thing he could think about was his friend.

Gon.

He would be devastated.

Gon...

He couldn't be left in the dark without someone there for him. He'd go mad.

Gon!

Killua didn't want to leave his best friend... 

GON!!

A rasped scream came from Killua's damaged throat as he took three heavy steps forward - just to be thrown back by the second-to-last dart piercing his abdomen.

Oh god. This was it. This was the end for him... 

"I... I love... Gon..." And the last dart buried itself in Killua's skull, and the blood stopped flowing round his body, and his heart stopped beating, and his lungs stopped breathing... And he was Killua no more. A white-haired corpse lay on the ground, bloodied and tattered. There was no life in that once overflowing body anymore. The soul had been torn out of its home, ripped to shreds by the knives of love...

And the darts. They helped kill him, too.

But none of that mattered anymore. He was dead... Gone... Forever.

_"If your choice to love someone could save a love from being lost,_   
_That noble love of yours could very well change the world... it just might. "_

*                                       *                                       *

 

 Gon hadn't gone to the funeral. Despite being simple-minded, his grief had caused a somewhat elaborate plan to be thought up. He'd had to contact one of the Troupe's members to pull it off, but it was successful in the end; as the funeral commenced, Gon sat alone with the real body beside him. The funeral goers had a mere copy of what they'd wanted, but even so, the boy was in denial about what had happened to the only person he'd found true hope and love in. He felt... empty without his Killua by his side, and staring into the dull, blue eyes, he found they'd lost their shine. His fingers had lost their elegance, and his lips had lost their warmth...

They'd only kissed once, in a game of Truth-and-dare. It was short, but Gon was still reliving the experience even now. But when his lips touched the white haired boy's this time, the contact wasn't enough, because his Killua's lips held no emotion anymore. It made Gon wonder whether there was a point to staying in the life he was living. His dad didn't really matter to him, not in this state of grief. He could only think about one person, the white haired head that rested in his lap as Gon's fingers ran through the soft feathers... This was all that mattered.

_"If your choice to love someone couldn't save any love at all,_   
_That noble love of yours might not be able to change the world... but it could. "_

Gon stayed sitting on that hill till sunrise. But as the sun rose, and the light hit Gon's eyes, he looked down and whispered a final goodbye. He was certain there was nothing after death; if he thought there was, he'd be dead already. But that wasn't the way the cruel world worked, and the boy knew it. Standing up and resting Killua's head down in what looked to be a comfortable-ish position, he turned and walked away. Nature always got back what it had created in the end, anyway.

Gon would stay alive for Killua. He knew that his friend wouldn't have wanted him to sink into a state of despair, and so Gon tried his best to stay afloat. The deep, dark waters wouldn't capture his mind, soul, or spirit. Not today, anyway.

_"If your choice to love someone could even save your own self,_   
_That noble love of yours could very well change the world... it could - it just might, yes, it just might."_

Love really was a powerful emotion.

 

\--------

 

_Sorry this was short-ish! First work up on AO3 - hope it's good! [Quotes from Heartbreak Headlines by Gumi]._


	2. Truth x Or x Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game of truth or dare where Killua shares his first - and last - kiss with Gon.

"Gon! Killua! Come down, I found a couple of games we can play to pass the time!" Leorio yelled at the two boys upstairs, who were causing quite the disturbance as a result of boredom.

The two boys had been messing around for quite a while now, and had been annoying the two older lads for a good half hour. Leorio had come up with a witty plan to fix the situation (and as usual, it hadn't gone as intended). Gon and Killua looked at each other, sharing a knowing grin, before tumbling down the stairs to play some 'games'. It had turned out that Leorio had an old Truth or Dare pack of cards, a box of Pocky, and a bottle of alcohol (presumably for himself).

Killua pounced on the cards, opening the box eagerly before sliding the pack into his hand and tossing away the packet to one side. Gon knew Killua hadn't played Truth or Dare before, and wasn't surprised to see how eager he was to try it out now. As Killua separated the cards into two piles, the other three boys shuffled closer, forming a circle of sorts.

"I guess we're starting then," Leorio chuckled as he ran his fingers through Kurapika's hair (which currently needed cutting), as his head was resting on the older boy's shoulder. Killua nodded in reply, before starting off the game.

"Gon! You first... Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess... Yeah, sure."

Killua drew a card from the Truth pile. Reading the question aloud to Gon, he smiled knowingly - he already knew what his friend's reply would be.

"Have you ever kissed anyone of the opposite gender?"

Gon's eyes were wide. "Leorio! What kind of questions are these? Not exactly... Kid friendly, eh?" A small blush crept onto Gon's cheeks. "No, I haven't... Not yet, anyway. And I'm not really planning to, honestly."

"Ooh, he swings the other way!" Leorio joked, a smile on his face. Kurapika hit him gently, a silent 'shut up'.

"Next." Killua said, almost impatiently. "Gon, it's your turn to draw a card."

"Alright. Truth or dare, Kurapika?"

This went on for a while, but nobody was bold enough to pick dare for a while. Killua was the one to break away from the 'truth trend', about half an hour into the game.

"Killuaaaa!" Leorio sang, almost teasingly. "Truth or dare?"

"Alright... Dare, I could fancy a challenge right now."

Leorio slid a card from the designated pile. His eyes widened, and Kurapika had the same reaction as Leorio showed it to him.

"Killua..." Kurapika said, reluctantly, "Seven minutes in heaven, with... The person closest in age to you."

Killua mentally laughed. Of course he'd get an awkward one... He nodded, then grabbed Gon's hand and pulled them both into the next room without a glance at the other boys. He could tell by the look on Gon's face that the other boy knew what the activity was, and he could tell by the heat in his cheeks that he was blushing profusely - but luckily, the room him and Gon were in was pretty dark, and only distinct features were distinguishable.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, Killua..." Gon muttered, but Killua shook his head, before realising it was dark, and Gon probably didn't see the action. He stayed quiet anyway, close enough to Gon that he could feel the other boy's body heat, and he swore the other boy would be able to hear the steady, yet quickening beat of his heart. The rain was pattering on the roof above their heads, and if either of them had looked up out of the skylight, they wouldn't have seen any stars, just the dull, grey rain clouds dwarfing the universe above. But for Killua, right there, right then, the universe was standing beside him, the brown eyes still shining despite the darkness consuming his surroundings.

And so Killua leant forwards, and gently rested his forehead against Gon's, a hand raising to rest on the forest boy's cheek. Gon's mouth was slightly open, and his breath could be felt against the young assassin's lips, warm and soft, a song of peace and comfort to the other boy. Gon's hands moved to rest on Killua's hips, and a small smile rested on Gon's mouth, as he was able to feel his friend's heartbeat speed up with the slightest charge. Killua noticed this, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh, shut up, idiot..." And then, with a slight tilt of Killua's head, their lips met. Their hearts were beating as one, Killua marvelling at the softness of Gon's lips as the other boy squeezed his hips gently. They moved together in perfect unison, drawn together by something more than friendship, something they hadn't met yet.

But it wasn't anything permanent. As soon as the moment had come, it was drawing to a close, and although neither boy wanted to pull away they could both see the door beside them opening. They drew back from each other, a small smile and a knowing look on each boy's face as they tried to soften their breathing.

Kurapika and Leorio were left clueless, both assuming they'd just stood there awkwardly for the four whole minutes they were in there together. The two older boys thought they should've probably ended it earlier to save embarrassment, as they had no idea what their young friends had been up to.

And they'd never know.


End file.
